Wild Girls Club
Wild Girls Club (WGC) is an American reality television series created by Jonathan Murray for the Oxygen television station.The show centers on seven feisty and mischievous women with different backgrounds and personalities, who have a number of psychological and behavioral problems. They are introduced to the show to change their pernicious behavior and accomplish specific goals. The cast, deemed "bad girls", enjoy a luxurious lifestyle in a fine mansion for three months, during which they must obey specified rules. Their lives inside – and outside – of the house are chronicled and recorded by the production team. The format of the show has changed from early seasons. If a "Wild girl" breaks a rule, she is evicted from the show and, if it is early in the season, replaced by a New "Wild girl". Format The show follows seven rebellious women aged from 21 to 29, who live together in a mansion for three months, while cameramen record their behavior in and out of the house. The girls, deemed "bad girls", come from different backgrounds and have personality, psychological, and behavioral problems. They try to cope with one another and change their promiscuous behavior to become role models for young women. Some cast members try to accomplish specific goals. Throughout the show, the "Wild girls" must adapt to the frequent mood and behavior changes of their housemates. They must also obey rules that were presented to them prior to their arrival. If they engage in violence towards other girls or break other rules, they may be evicted under the show's zero tolerance policy. The girls must undergo interviews in the diary room and take part in confessionals.They are allowed to contact their families and friends using a computer connected to a large-screen television, but the use of televisions or cell phones is prohibited in the house. The girls often form cliques, create havoc, book parties in night clubs, and shop for groceries, while attempting to maintain their personal lives. Bullying and "tag teaming" (where multiple cast members intimidate another cast member) are seen throughout the series. Girls have occasionally left the show because of trouble with roommates, isolation, problems at home, court proceedings, or their own narcissism. On rare occasions, multiple "bad girls" may wish to leave the show. Controversies Season 8 Cast-Member Veronica Went To The Hospital Claiming That Cast Member Christina Had Bust The Side of Her Head and That she Wanted to Sue Her and Both The Ladies were Sentenced To A Court Order. Season 10 Cast-member Mackenzie Went to The Police Station To File a Report That Cast-Member Kendra had Thrown her Out The House and Has Cut her Leg with a Knife and Police Went to The House and Kendra and Mackenzie Started to Fist Fight and Both The Ladies were Arrested For Fighting in Front of a Cop. Season 11 Many Cast-members from The season Sued The Wild Girls Club Because They felt That there Setting Them up to Get Jumped By Other Cast-mates. Season 13 The Season will Not Have a Reunion Due To The Fact That None of The Girls Wanted to Sit In The Same Room With Each-other Because of what happened In The House. Season 15 Cast-member Kendall Sued the Wild Girls Club Because she felt that they Set her up to be Jumped in The Club and The season will not have a Reunion Because Kendall Sued Theme. Season 22 Tess Threaten To sue The Wild Girls Club Company If They Had A Reunion. Season 24 Castmember Lucy Filed Charges against castmember Camilla for Cutting her Arm with a Knife and and Throwing Down a Flight of Stairs and Both of The Ladies were Summons By The Court and Given Charges. Season and locations Time & Day Wild Girls All-Star Battle